rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Sustrai/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art v3e4 emerald concept art.png|From the credits of "Lessons Learned" Young Emerald Concept Art.png|From the credits of "Beginning of the End" Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Emerald, Mercury and Cinder's silhouettes during the post-credits. VOLUME 2.jpg|Emerald's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. GreyAndTurquioseAndASpecialReference.png|Emerald, as seen in front of Mercury. Emerald(back).png|Back of Emerald, showing her weapon. Emerald 2.png|Temp photo of Emerald's face and torso, from the official render, on loan from Monty. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Turnaround Models Emerald turnaround.png|Emerald turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Merchandise EmeraldDecal.jpg|Emerald's decal RWBY_Villains_800.png|Emerald on the RWBY Villains poster EMERALD 1024x1024.jpg|''RWBY'' Emerald Figure Miscellaneous Dancey fancey crem.png|Emerald dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Lazer Team Livestream Stream00006.png|"Your friend is pretty good!" "Yeah, whatever..." Stream00003.png|"Stop grandstanding you moron and finish her!" Stream00002.png|"Stay cool, Ems... Don't let her suspect!" Manga Chapters Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Emerald, Mercury, and Neopolitan making a cameo in Chapter 15. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 5.png|Entering the Evil Lair ™ V2t 6.png|Senior personnel don't get involved with shifting cargo 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png|At their mistress' beck and call V2t 27.png|This is where it gets interesting, of course V2t 29.png|It's you! Can I have your autograph? Volume2Prom.PNG|Emerald at the ball; the question is... who's the lucky guy? Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 1.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|An early design of Emerald, on the right. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has pawns 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01513.png|Emerald's possible symbol, visible on her back 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|The Ice Queen versus the Street Rat Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_00794.png|Old man with a likely broken hip: perfect pickpocketing target 1201 Best Day Ever_00889.png|He might even know where the guy I need to murder is 1201 Best Day Ever_00972.png|"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" 1201 Best Day Ever_01203.png|I wonder who else I can pickpocket while I'm on my way to commit murder... 1201 Best Day Ever_01427.png|"I will seriously pay you to shut up." 1201 Best Day Ever_02253.png|"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." 1201 Best Day Ever_02772.png|Glaring intensifies 1201 Best Day Ever_03062.png|Books. Books everywhere 1201 Best Day Ever_03280.png|Ding! 1201 Best Day Ever_03402.png|Even more books 1201 Best Day Ever_04661.png|Found you 1201 Best Day Ever_06564.png|Tukson's Last Stand 1201 Best Day Ever_07202.png|"What's with that?" 1201 Best Day Ever_19525.png|Faunus. Faunus everywhere 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png|Who you calling "kids"?! 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|Urge to kill rising... 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|High stakes high tension argument 1201 Best Day Ever_21783.png|"What? LIke a Puma?" 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Come along children 1201 Best Day Ever_24595.png|Who's the professional now? Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00031.png|Hi I'm a transfer student V2_02_00032.png|We're not an evil trio trying to take over the world really Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Up here to the right, no your other right V2 05 00038.png|Bored now V2 05 00039.png|Hm she is kind of cute V2 05 00040.png|If I stare hard enough........ V2 05 00043.png|It hurts to smile like this. V2 05 00044.png|Argh... how dense is she? V2 05 00053.png|You're making me look like an idiot by association. V2 05 00057.png|"Learning is so much fun" V2 05 00079.png|Meanwhile, in the bedroom of evil... V2 05 00080.png|A secret meeting is being held secretly. V2 05 00083.png|Nothing brings me joy like adding people to a potential hit list. Burning the Candle V2_06_00051.png|Dressed to party. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00025.png|" It appears all the dancers have partners." V2e7 em merc.png|"A party guest is leaving." V2e7 merc em.png|Watch your hands Breach V2 12 00008.png|It's too early. V2 12 00040.png|Go, play V2 12 00042.png|Finally I get to kill something V2 12 00043.png|Guns and V2 12 00044.png|Knives and V2 12 00045.png|Chains Oh my V2 12 00072.png|Roman, don't be a ham V2 12 00073.png|Ruby, I like you V2 12 00086.png|All in all, that went well. V2 12 00088.png|Due to my loyalty, I won't refute that. V2 12 00089.png|Finally, where have you been? Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png| Just a normal group of three normal people...nothing suspicious here. V3 Opening 00023.png Vol3op 28.png Round One V3e1 62.png|"Good to see you, Ruby." V3e1 63.png|"'Found' your wallet." V3e1 64.png|Fangirl acquired V3e1 65.png|Got to sound humble. V3e1 66.png|Kicking ass and taking names V3e1 76.png|"I hate them......" V3e1 77.png|"How can they be so...HAPPY all the time?!" V3e1 91.png|Are you thinking what I'm thinking? V3e1 93.png|You'd better share that with me V3e1 94.png|See, sharing is caring V3e1 96.png|Let the games begin It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00088.png|Time for scheming V3 03 00092.png|Nooope V3 03 00093.png|Yuuuup V3 03 00094.png|Merc and Em vs Coco and Yasu Lessons Learned V3 0400001.png|Bring it nerds V3 0400010.png|Lets play Cat and Mouse V3 0400038.png|Can't hit what you can't see V3 0400039.png|Action girl V3 0400043.png|Surprise! V3 0400045.png|That was too easy Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png|Even evil takes a break V3e5 00097.png|Your push ups do not impress me V3e5 00101.png|Wait, we're changing the plan?? Did we have one to start with? Fall V3 0600063.png|Mercury are you alright?! Beginning of the End V3 07 00002.png|A common thief V3 07 00003.png V3 07 00004.png V3 07 00006.png|Damn boy, what happened to you? V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00019.png V3 07 00024.png V3 07 00025.png|Careful. Gotta make this quick. V3 07 00028.png V3 07 00029.png V3 07 00037.png V3 07 00038.png V3 07 00040.png V3 07 00042.png V3 07 00047.png V3 07 00048.png V3 07 00065.png V3e7 amber blasts trio back.png V3e7 emerald hit by fireball.png V3 07 00068.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00073.png V3 07 00074.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00088.png V3 07 00101.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00109.png V3 07 00110.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00117.png V3 07 00118.png V3 07 00122.png V3 07 00123.png V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png|Mercury? Lay low? Ha! Destiny V3 08 00057.png|Sure hope none of these people realize I'm not supposed to be here. PvP V3 09 00019.png|Tough huh? V3 09 00040.png|Well... V3 09 00054.png|...It's time to kick it up the notch. V3 09 00101.png|It's all according to the plan Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png|A secret rooftop meeting is being held secretly. V3_10_00141.png|We did this... V3_10_00142.png|...But why do I feel so guilty. Screenshots - Volume 4 The Next Step V4 01 00008.png|Emerald and Mercury witness the creation of Grimms. V4 01 00009.png|Oh my god... V4 01 00010.png V4 01 00015.png|Emerald stops Mercury. V4 01 00016.png V4 01 00019.png V4 01 00020.png V4 01 00028.png V4 01 00030.png V4 01 00031.png|"She wants to know... What about the girl?" Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00078.png|Emerald and Mercury are freaked out at the Seer. V4 03 00081.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00073.png V4 12 00074.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00045.png V5C7_00046.png V5C7_00049.png V5C7_00050.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00003.png V5 09 00007.png V5 09 00013.png V5 09 00015.png V5 09 00017.png V5 09 00019.png V5 09 00023.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00010.png V5 11 00014.png V5 11 00018.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00034.png V5 11 00043.png V5 11 00044.png V5 11 00046.png V5 11 00060.png V5 11 00061.png|Emerald knocked out Ruby from using her Silver-eyed powers. V5 11 00069.png V5 11 00070.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12_00027.png V5C12_00028.png V5C12_00074.png V5C12_00075.png V5C12_00084.png V5C12_00085.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00051.png V5 13 00054.png V5 13 00056.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00016.png V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00023.png V5 14 00026.png V5 14 00030.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00059.png|Emerald realizes Cinder is defeated. V5 14 00060.png|Emerald breaks down in tears after Cinder's defeat. V5 14 00061.png|Emerald activate her Semblance on everyone. V5 14 00065.png|Emerald is carried by Hazel after she overtaxing her Semblance. Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Save Nora! Chibi 17 00040.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00018.png Chibi 18 00019.png Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png|"OOF!!" (You seriously had to do that?!) Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00028.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00007.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00016.png Chibi 21 00018.png Chibi 21 00021.png Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00026.png Chibi 21 00028.png Chibi 21 00031.png Chibi 21 00032.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00005.png Chibi 22 00006.png Chibi 22 00007.png Chibi 22 00008.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00010.png|"Oops. It slipped." Magic Show Chibi2 03 00024.png|"I like your dress." Chibi2 03 00035.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00015.png Chibi2_14_00016.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00013.png Chibi2 20 00014.png Chibi2 20 00015.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00006.png Chibi2_22_00007.png Chibi2_22_00010.png Chibi2_22_00014.png Chibi2_22_00015.png Chibi2_22_00018.png Chibi2_22_00024.png Chibi2_22_00025.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Emerald Sustrai images